fairypediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet ist eine Requip-Magierin der Magier-Gilde Fairy Tail und auch eine der S-Rang Magier dieser Gilde. Sie wird das erste Mal in Folge 4 erwähnt, als Gray, Natsu und Happy Lucy vor ihrer Rückkehr warnten. Erza kann sehr angsteinflößend sein. Als Lucy das erste Mal Erza treffen sollte, beschrieben Natsu und Gray sie als das Monster und dass sie regelrecht Angst vor ihr hätten. Und so kam es auch: Erza, die für einen Auftrag für alles gerüstet sein will und dementsprechend immer eine Menge Gepäck mitnimmt, flößte Lucy ziemlich Angst ein. Ebenfalls denkt Erza, dass Gray und Natsu die besten Freunde seien, die sich nie streiten würden. Ist also Erza in der Nähe, verhalten sich die beiden jungen Männer, als wäre nichts und sie spielen ihr eine heitere Welt vor. Dreht Erza ihnen jedoch mal den Rücken zu, wendet sich das Blatt schlagartig und die beiden stieren sich dann wütend an oder tragen kleine Machtkämpfe aus. Aussehen thumb|left|120px|Erza in ihrer normalen KleidungErza ist ein hübsches Mädchen mit langen, scharlachroten Haaren und wachen, braunen Augen. Meistens trägt sie ihre maßgeschneiderte Rüstung von Heart Kreuz, einen dunkelblauen Rock und schwarze Stiefel. Dass sie ständig eine Rüstung trägt, ist auf ihre Vergangenheit zurückzuführen. Ihr blaues Gilden-Tattoo trägt sie an ihrem linken Oberarm. Charakter Erza ist eine recht strenge Person, die Leuten öfters sagt, was sie zu tun und zu lassen haben. Oft kritisiert sie schlechtes Verhalten der anderen Gildenmitglieder, woraufhin sie sich schnell entschuldigen, um nicht ihren Zorn zu spüren. Dadurch benehmen sich Natsu und Gray sich in ihrer Gegenwart immer recht angespannt und tun so, als ob sie dickste Freunde wären, da Erza es hasst, wenn Leute sich nicht mögen oder sogar hassen.Allerdings ist fraglich,ob Erza das nicht weiß. Lucy beschrieb sie, in einem von ihren Briefen an ihre Mutter, als cool und schön. Als sie sich mit Erza Knightwalker über sie unterhielt, beschrieb sie sich als stark, cool, aber auch etwas gruselig, sei jedoch auf der anderen Seite mädchenhaft und mag Süßigkeiten. Sie selber beschreibt sich als jemand, der immer geweint hat, da sie ihre Freunde nicht beschützen konnte. Beispiele wären Rob, der sie damals vor einem Angriff schützte und danach verstarb, und Gérard, dem eine Hirnwäsche von "Zeref" (Es war nicht Zeref, Gérard bildete es sich nur ein) unterzogen wurde. Sie meint, dass sie sich wohler in ihrer Rüstung fühlt. Erzas Vergangenheit thumb|left|194pxErza hatte eine äußerst schlimme Vergangenheit. Sie arbeitete als Sklavin unter sehr schlimmen Bedingungen bei einem Magierkult und lernte dort ihre späteren Freunde Gérard Fernandez, Shō, Simon, Miriana und Wally kennen. Sie musste sich in einer Mine abrackern, um Material für das R-System abzubauen. Das Leben dort war eine Katastrophe und Erza und ihre Freunde wurden geknechtet wie Tiere. Der Traum nach Freiheit und richtigem Leben spürte man nirgends, die Tagesordnung wurde von brutalen Soldaten bestummen. Wer ausbrechen wollte, wurde meist mit dem Leben bestraft. Fliehen konnte man kaum, denn die Mine befand sich auf einer Insel. Für Erza und ihre Freunde gab es keine Hoffnunga auf Flucht, aber dank Gérard schöpfte die Gruppe immer wieder neuen Mut. Als alle einmal in ihrer primitiven Zelle sasßen, fragten sie nach ihren Namen. Erza kannte lediglich ihren Vornamen, ob sie einen Nachnamen besitzt, wusste sie selber nicht. So war es Gérards Idee, ihr den Namen "Scarlet" zu geben. Grund dafür war ihr scharlachrotes Haar. thumb|left|210px Endlich bestand die Möglichkeit zu flüchten! Durch einen Tunnel wollten die Freunde flüchten, doch ihr Traum zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase, die von einer spitzen Nadel durchstochen wurde. Die Soldaten griffen die Freunde ein und kerkerten sie wieder in ihrer alten Zelle ein. Nur Erza wurde verschleppt und für ihr schlimmes Vergehen bestraft. Ihre Freunde blieben zurück und mussten zusehen, wie ihre Freundin abtransportiert wurde. Gérard konnte das nicht mit ansehen und versucht Erza zu retten. Doch vergeblich. Scherben hatten Erzas Auge schon schwerst verwundet und es war nichts mehr zu retten. Eine Wache konnte Gérard nicht überwältigen und wurde während Erzas Befreiung vom Kult festgenommen und gefoltert. Erza aber konnte fliehen und musste ihren Freund zurücklassen. thumbErza fliehte zurück in die Zelle zu ihren Freunden, die sie mit offenen Armen empfingen. Gérard jedoch war in den Fängen der bösen Soldaten und die verwundete Erza war ganz alleine. Als der kleine Shō merkte, dass Erza ohne Gérard zurückkehrte, begann er fürchterlich zu weinen. Die Wachen bemerkten dies und wollten ihn mit sanften Worten beruhigen, jedoch klappte es nicht. Da wurde Erza bewusst: Sie musste gegen das alles hier ankämpfen und Gérards Worte erinnerten sie an die Freiheit, für die sie jeden Preis kämpfen musste. So ergriff sie einen Speer und überrumpelte den Wachen. Die Revolution hat begonnen! Erzas Auge Erzas eintes Auge wurde, während sie als Sklavin schuftete, schwerst verletzt. Retten konnte man das Auge nicht mehr und nachdem Erza ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail wurde, brachte ihr Master sie zu der Einsiedlerin Porlyushka. Diese, die als eine Art "Doktor" für die Gilde fungierte, schaute sich Erzas zerstörtes Auge an. Makarov Dreyar, der Gildenmeister, meinte, dass Erza so ein hübsches Gesicht hätte und gerettet werden musste. Porlyushka war wohl der gleichen Meinung und heilte ihr Auge. Doch als Erza ihr Resultat sehen konnte, weinte sie vor Glück. Sie konnte wieder richtig sehen! Als Porlyushka sie zum Gehen aufforderte, merkte sie, dass Erza nur auf einem Auge weinte. Da stimmte etwas nicht! Aber Porlyushka war sich sicher, dass sie die Medizin richtig anwandte und durchstöberte nochmals ihre Bücher. Aber ihre Suche war leider erfolglos. Erza fand, dass das nicht so schlimm sei. Sie sagte, dass sie sowieso die Hälfte ihrer Tränen bereits vergossen hatte. 1. Staffel Das erste Treffen zwischen Lucy und Erza Erza und Lucy begegneten sich das erste Mal in der 5. Folge. In der Gilde wurde wie immer gelacht und gescherzt und wieder mal ein bisschen zu viel Bier getrunken und Lucy stand vor der wichtigen Frage, welchen Auftrag sie nehmen sollte. Nachdem sie ein paar Aufträge mit Natsu Dragonil erledigtthumb|left|174pxe, war sie wieder "arbeitslos" und hatte fast kein Geld mehr in der Tasche, obwohl sie die Miete für ihr hübsches Stadthäuschen bezahlen müsste! Plötzlich stürmte Loki in die Gilde und sprach eine Warnung aus: Erza ist wieder da! Alle Gespräche verebbten, die Gesichter verzogen sich zu schiefen Grimassen und bei einigen rutschte das Herz sicherlich in die Hose, als sie den Namen "Erza" vernahmen. Zuvor beschrieben Natsu und Gray Erza als ein schlimmes Ungetüm, das alle töten oder verprügeln würde. Alle hielten den Atem an, als sich ein riesenhafter Schatten auf die Gilde bewegte und Erzas Schritte hallten bedrohlich durch die Gilde. Die Reaktionen fielen ängstlich aus und Lucy wunderte sich, ob Erza wirklich so eine schreckliche und unglaubliche Magierin sei. Erza war nur noch wenige Schritte von der Gilde entfernt, als sie plötzlich mit einem gigantischen Horn die Gilde betrat und damit alle Blicke auf sich zog. Erzas erste Frage war: "Ist der Master hier?" Als Erza weg war, vernahm sie irgendwo Gerüchte, dass die Gilde wieder einmal riesigen Ärger machte. So machte sie reinen Tisch und sagte zu Cana, Wakabo, Natsu, Gray, Visitar oder Nab ihre Meinung zu deren Verhalten. Lucy war erstaunt. Sie hatte sich Erza viel anders vorgestellt und Mirajane meinte, dass Erza in ihrem Inneren sehr menschlich ist. Erza entdeckte Natsu und Gray und sagte, dass sie sie um einen Gefallen bitten muss. Das war neu, dass jemand wie Erza andere Menschen um einen Gefallen bittete. Die Beiden waren völlig erstaunt und hakten nach, warum. Erza erklärte, dass sie die Kräfte von ihnen brauchte und sie morgen früh abreisen würden. Erza hatte Lucy wohl gar nicht bemerkt. Aber da Natsu mit Lucy ein Team gebildet hat, wird sie die Drei wohl oder übel begleiten müssen.thumb|231px Am nächsten Tag war es dann soweit: Sie würden zu ihrem neuen Auftrag reisen. Lucy sass mit Plue auf der Bank, Natsu und Gray trugen wieder einmal ihre Rivalitäten aus, aber von Erza fehlte jede Spur. Hatte sie sich verspätet? Aber nein, Erza doch nicht! Nur, es reiste sich schwer, mit fast einer Tonne Gepäck den Bahnhof zu erreichen! Aber für Erza war das kein Problem, sie ist ziemlich stark. Endlich entdeckte Erza Lucy und stellte sich höflich vor. Und dann konnte es endlich los gehen! Erzas Magie left|202pxErza ist eine äusserst starke Magierin und gehört mit Laxus Dreyar, Mistgun und Gildarts Clive zu den stärksten Magier von Fairy Tail. Sie ist eine S-Magierin und darf grössere Aufträge erledigen, die sehr gefährlich sind. Andere Magier sind sehr neidisch auf sie und HappybezeichnetihreMagie sogar als "schön". Erza wird ja nicht umsonst Titania genannt! Erzas Magie besteht aus Rüstungen und Schwerter. Sie ist eine sehr talentierte Schwertkämpferin und für jeden Kampf besitzt sie die passende Ausrüstung. Als sie z.B. gegen Laxus (Dragon Slayer des Donners) kämpfte, wählte sie die Donner-Rüstung aus und war deshalb gegen Laxus gefährlich Blitze gerüstet. Auch gegen Feuer gibt es eine Rüstung, die demright|138px Feuer ca. 50% der Energie rauben. Erza ist die schnellste und bekannteste Umrüsterin. Wird Erza getroffen, dauert es nur wenige Sekunden und sie kann mit neuer Energie und mit neuer Rüstung angreifen. Ihre zahlreichen Rüstungen: Hier wird einmal eine kleine Auswahl an ihren Rüstungen beschrieben left|186pxHeart Kreuz Armor: 'Eine gewöhnliche Rüstung, wie sie die Ritter im Mittelalter trugen. Diese Rüstung ist Erzas "Alltagsrüstung", denn sie trägt sie sehr oft und fühlt sich darin sehr wohl. Diese Rüstung besteht aus einem einfachen Oberkörper-Panzer, der durch ein gelbes Kreuz verschönert wird. Unter dem Kreuz befindet sich das Logo der Gilde Faiy Tail. Passend zur Rüstung bekleidet sich Erza mit einem einfachen, blauen Rock, der ihr kaum bis zu den Knien reicht. Ihre Füsse stecken in kniehohen, schwarzen Stiefeln, die der Rüstung einen "düsteren" Touch verleihen. Erzas Hände und Arme werden von metalligen Armschonern geschützt und passend zur Rüstung trägt sie immer ein messerscharfes Schwert bei sich, damit sie für einen Angriff gewappnet ist. 'Heaven Wheel Armor: In dieser Rüstung gleicht die starke Erza einem right|194pxmärchenhaften Engel. Die gesamte Rüstung besteht aus hartem Metall, so bestehen Rock und Unterrock aus Metall. Ebenfalls ihr Oberteil, das ihren flachen Bauch freigibt, lediglich ihren Busen ist vor Angriffen geschützt. Ihre Arme werden komplett geschützt und zum Angriff dienen zwei weisse Schwerter. Erza kann ihre Schwerter, die zu der Rüstung passen, verfielfachen und so einen Angriff aus zahlreichen Schwertern starten. Auffallend bei dieser Rüstung sind die zwei gigantischen Flügel, die Erza erlauben, Angriffe von oben auszuführen. left|162pxJapanse Clothes: Diese Rüstung ist, im Gegensatz zu zahlreichen anderen Rüstungen von ihr, sehr einfach. Keine Metallplatten schützen sie vor Angriffen, sie kann sich nur mit zwei einfachen Schwertern verteidigen. Ihre Beine stecken in flatternden, roten Hosen, die am Saum durch gelbe Flammen geziert wird. Ihr Busen wird durch eine Art "Wickeltechnik" geschützt, der weiss ist. Lustigerweise kämpft Erza mit dieser Rüstung ohne Schuhe. Verführungsrüstung: Die "Verführungsrüstung" ist grundsätzlich keine Rüstung. right|192pxErza dachte sich die Rüstung im Kampf gegen Azuma aus, als sie ein wenig sinnierte. Diese Rüstung ist, wie sie schon sagt, ein wenig "pervers". So trägt Erza eine einfache, violette Bikinihose, dazu trägt sie weisse Strümpfe, die mit einem altmodischem Blumenmuster geschmückt ist. Ihr Busen wird von einem Bikinioberteil geziert, was einen tiefen Einblick von der Seite gewährt. Auch zu dieser Rüstung hat Erza ein passendes Schwert. Jedoch wendet sie die Rüstung nie an, sondern nur in ihren Gedanken. Lightning Empress Armor: 'Diese Rüstung wandte Erza das erste Mal im Kampf gegen Laxus Dreyar an, als dieser Erza mit seinen Blitzen angriff. Die Rüstung ist sehr resistent gegen die Blitze und leiten sie ab. Die Rüstung besteht aus einem weissen Übergewand, das left|208pxmit einem goldenen Muster verziert wird. Ihre Beine stecken in ebenso weissen Hosen. Erzas Rüstung wird durch markante Schulterpolster gestärkt und Erza besitzt diesmal kein Schwert, sondern eine Art Stab. Mit diesem Stab kann sie Angriffe auf ihren Gegner abfeuern. 'Flame Empress Armor: Diese Rüstung schützt Erza vor Feuerangriffen, wie z.B. die von Natsu Dragonil. Diese Rüstung setzt Erza eher weniger ein und ihr Schwert ist im Gegensatz zu ihren anderen zahlreichen Schwertern rot anstatt silber. Erzas Rüstung ähnelt ein wenig einem einteiligen Bikini. Geschützt wird nur Brust und Bauch, während ihre Schulter vor den Angriffen nicht geschützt ist. Der "Bikini" ist rot und schwarz und wird von einem goldenen Muster verschönert. Erzas Beine werden von merkwürdigen Beinpanzer geschmückt, die ein wenig an die starken Beine eines Feuerdrachen erinnern. Denn sie besitzen ebenfalls Schuppen und sind rot. right|208px Bei dieser Rüstung sind wieder Flügel dabei, die auf der Oberseite rot und auf der Unterseite schwarz sind. Insgesamt wirkt die Rüstung wie die Form eines Drachen: Stark, feurig und elegant Trivia *Erza mag Kuchen und sie wird sehr wütend, wenn man ihr diesen wegnimmt. *Erza besitzt weit über 100 Rüstungen und kann diese beliebig wechseln. *Sie denkt, dass Gray Fullbuster und Natsu Dragonil beste Freunde wären. *Sie mag Süssigkeiten. *Erza wohnt in Fairy Hills und hat fünf Zimmer im Gesamtwert von 500'000 Jewel pro Monat gemietet. Grund dafür ist der Platz: Sie stellt gerne ihre zahlreichen Rüstungen zur Schau. Galerie Erza Rüstung4.jpg Erza Rüstung3.jpg Erza Rüstung1.jpg Erza im 3 Opening.png Erza spielt alleine ein Kartspiel.png Erza in der Rob of Yuen Rüstung.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Fairy Tail-Mitglied Kategorie:Team Natsu